The Tomorrow Party
| Seats2 Title = State Parliaments | Seats2 = | Website = www.tomorrowparty.se | politics = Politics of Commonwealth of Selucian States | political parties = Political parties of Commonwealth of Selucian States | elections = Elections of Commonwealth of Selucian States | }} The Tomorrow Party is a fairly new party but it's values and beliefs have remained prominent in Selucian's lives for many centuries. Beliefs The Tomorrow Party is focused around the future. The future is very important to mankind, bad decisions can lead to bad consequences '''or even the destruction of mankind. Politics is all about ideas that will best serve the people, the Tomorrow Party investigates these ideas but acknowledges that that the future implications must be investigated before a society can progress. Otherwise, it is common to see that politics ends up going in a cycle which is party is elected - bad implications - other party is elected - bad implications - initial party elected e.t.c. The Tomorrow Party wishes to slow down this cycle, remove the bad implications and best serve the people. If you were to categorize the Tomorrow Party by it's political alignment. It would be mostly conservative but gains the center territory (centre left - right). The Tomorrow Party is prepared to only go left if it is '''common sense and best serves the people. Something that dictates everyone's decisions. Primarily, the Tomorrow Party believes in the following... - A strong military in order to ensure safety to all Selucians. Additionally, the military will provide employment and strengthen our economy. We are also keen to help the international community through humanitarian work and protecting others when our military needs more work. - A conservative social agenda '''for Selucians. Selucians are very cultural and we do not wish for our bills to contradict traditions. Selucians also wish for a government that helps with '''religion '''and '''culture. '''Religion and cultural traditions are important in Selucia and we wish to safeguard it. - A '''Religious Education policy. The Tomorrow Party thoroughly believes that citizens should learn about a religion in their time in schooling. This is so it provides good morals for citizens to act upon and then at a certain age, they can make their mind up and choose to continue with religious education or choose to drop it. - The Tomorrow Party strongly believes in making Selucia smoke free. Smoking poses risks to many members of society such as health, economic and environmental. As well as this passive smoking generally affects more than those who smoke themselves. There is no place for smoking in Selucia. - A powerful economy for Selucians. Strong economies bring economic benefit to everyone which helps raise the standard of living. It is in this nation's best interests and a large economy employs many people which will help fight inequality. - Sensible taxes '''for Selucians. Sometimes we need taxes other times, we do not. It depends on the situation but the Tomorrow Party accepts low taxes generally. If we need more government spending, then taxes may rise. We also wish for '''fair taxes, '''so the rich should not pay stupid amounts because they are providing good economic benefit to all Selucians. - '''Reducing fiscal deficits for Selucians. It is acceptable to have a deficit but there must be work done to ensure less of it. Deficits are a pain for everyone and a fiscal surplus can allow the government to save funds for emergencies too. - A fair justice '''and '''education '''system for '''all Selucians. Selucians should be given the chance to do any job that pleases them, so education is vital for that. Education must also be of a high standard to ensure this. Justice needs to be fair as those victimized must have their justice and criminals must learn of their mistakes and become better people. - Emphasis on environmental sustainability. This also means sticking by being nuclear free. We only have one environment and it should not always deserve a second class treatment. Selucia prides itself among it's pristine environment and encourages positive tourism '''benefits too. - For Selucia to be '''Internationalist. We can still be self sufficent in ways, but it is important to establish relationships with other nations. Trade is a major benefit from these relations and benefits both nation's economies. Raising our profile can provide economic reward to Selucians and alliances can help us when we are in need e.g. disasters like we would to them. Selucians help others and are not selfish. - Solving inequality '''with '''employment '''solutions. The Tomorrow Party believes this is the solution along with other assistance such as a benefit but we will try to get those off it and into work. Background Joseph Joyce was one of Selucia's greatest and richest businessmen of all time. He was the C.E.O. and owner of a firm that specialized in developing technology, called KSI. KSI was very sucessfull and led the growing change in technology across the world. Tragically, KSI became the victim of many attacks to it's premises by jealous rivals. Joseph Joyce then quickly sold the business and reevaluated his life. Seeing as Joseph always had a passion in politics and as C.E.O. even found himself debating a lot in his spare time. This was the perfect opportunity for Joseph to go into Selucia's politics and to make a greater difference to society. He believed that KSI was destined for good change in society and it did it, but it was not enough and politics fit perfectly. What else was perfect, was that the centre-left party, the Democratic Green Party of Selucia, was in power and made conservative voters confused. Joseph then bought the National Conservative Party, in order to give them funding to enter Capitale Imperium. They first entered Capitale Imperium on August 3698. After roughly two years, on May 3700 the National Conservative Party merged with the Tomorrow Party to form the Tomorrow Party. The Tomorrow Party was a small party only used in local government elections but was very capable of being expanded, in which it did. Contemporary The following expresses the Tomorrow Party's current happenings as of 3758, when the Tomorrow Party is the governing party of Selucia. '''Headquarters Members Members of the Tomorrow Party are divided into groups. Each group has a code consisting of a number which represents their importance amongst other members. A letter is subsequently followed, revealing if the member if outside Capitale Imperium or inside. Members can have two codes, if they are found inside multiple groups. Members of the Tomorrow Party also have serial numbers along with codes. The serial number is unique to the member and provides the administration with identification of the particular member. Members outside Capitale Imperium ''' '''President The current President is Joseph Joyce. The President is responsible for the administration of the party. Vice President The current Vice President is Steve Evans. The Vice Presidents assists the President in their duties. Board of Directors Along with the President, they serve as a group that manages the party. Administration ''' These are employees employed to keep the administration aspects of the party running. '''Members inside Capitale Imperium Leader The Leader is currently Richard Stark. The Leader of the Tomorrow Party is responsible for managing the Party's policies. Deputy Leader The Deputy Leader is currently Alexander Schrattenhaler. The Deputy Leader assists the Leader of the Tomorrow Party. Cabinet Members The Cabinet Members of the Tomorrow Party are assigned portfolios regarding different aspects of society. Their role is to produce policies as per that aspect and represent Selucians whilst doing so. The current list, is as follows: 1 - Head of Government/Prime Minister (Officiis) - Richard Stark 2 - Finance, Deputy Prime Minister - Clark Brisbane 3 - Defence - Dr Christian Wayne 4 - Health and Social Services - Lucius Satrii 5 - Education and Culture - Abraham Vienna 6 - Justice - Cato D'Amato 7 - Internal Affairs - Antonia Santoro 8 - Trade and Industry - Austen Pierce 9 - Foreign Affairs - Adelaide Stallion 10 - Food and Agriculture - Brutus Kyle 11 - Infrastructure and Transport - Alexander Schrattenhaler 12 - Environment and Tourism - James Indiana 13 - Science and Technology - James Wellington Cabinet Members will hold associate portfolios as well. To look at how this list has changed (if not already), visit this site: http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1585&start=170. Back Ups/Back Benchers - Hector Serepisos - Jonathan Key Advisers Prime Minister/Officiis Adviser: Quade Hugo Deputy Prime Minister Adviser: Cristiano Rocky Provincial Leaders Korgana - Quade Hugo Kel Serathi - Dr Christian Wayne East Shadar - Jonathan Key West Shadar - Abraham Vienna Uleroth - Brutus Kyle Organisation Representatives Christian League - Abraham Vienna United Justice Council - Cato D'Amato World Economic Forum - Clark Brisbane World Capitalist Alliance - Jonathan Key International Monarchist League - Abraham Vienna Internationalists - Adelaide Stallion Environmental Protection Organisation - James Indiana Conservative Union - Quade Hugo Traditional Conservative Values Union - Quade Hugo Council of Majatra - Adelaide Stallion Anti Socialist Movement - Alexander Schrattenhaler World Business Alliance - Clark Brisbane Terran Office of Disaster Readiness and Management - Alexander Schrattenhaler Terran Rugby Union Board This is a board set up by the Tomorrow Party to encourage the sport of Rugby Union. The Terran Rugby Board is looking at setting up a Terran Rugby World Cup. '' President: John Palinos Vice President: Katy Olympia '''Other Appointed Roles' Supreme Court Judge: Marcus Stallone Director of SGSCB (Selucian Government Security Communications Bureau): Phillip Steinlager Deputy Director of SGSCB : Duke Sienna Category:Political parties in Selucia